


Bathing Scene One Shot

by Andyrus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrus/pseuds/Andyrus
Summary: A quick one shot written by a friend for me of a reader x Geralt. His name will be anonymous but I wanted to share it since it’s a shame for it to be read by one eyes only (I got his permission to post it).Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. =]





	Bathing Scene One Shot

The day grew from a blissful sun to a melodic downfall. Clouds appeared over an isolated cottage; it was a rather large building but still had the homely feel. The White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia trod through the deepening mud-filled roads. He was worn and weary, his skin covered in fresh scars and his armour torn. He took a very dangerous contract and now aims to return home.

He did not live in isolation, he resided with his wife, the love of his life. She bore the normal house wife life of staying kept at home whilst he did his job. She often welcomed Geralt home, may it be with mead, ale, food or something a bit more Scandalous. Geralt pushed aside the wooden door and dropped his twin swords onto the nearby chair, the common resting place for them.

“I’m back.” He leant onto the nearby counter, his journey very obviously taking its toll onto him. He peered his head upwards, he expected a response. Something. He was so tired even his sense were dulled, his nose stuffed, eyesight blurred, hearing almost shot. “((-Your/Reader’s Name-))?” His worries starting to slightly crept in, this would be the first time a home invaders decided to take the innocent cottage. However, the last person who did that didn’t leave neither.

“Maybe she went out, or, in the back, when she focuses the world can slip by before she notices.” Geralt slowly waded his way through to the back of the cottage, checking each room. No results. He came upon the last room, the bathroom. He gave a giant whiff to sniff her perfume and to his intuition and relief, she’s inside the bathroom, with the stench of scented soap. “She may be bathing.” Without a node of care, Geralt opened the door quietly, aimed to surprise.

There she was, humming without a care, washing herself within the tub. Geralt grinned to himself, he think it was time for him to take his true reward. He crept up to her, slowly removing his ragged clothing. It was blood stained as was his pale skin, in this moment he needed the bathe also. He didn’t waste any time and quickly became naked without a noise.

He silently shifted himself behind her, ready to surprise, but it seems his plan was spoiled. “I know yo-“ before she could finish her words, Geralt moved to the side and placed his hand upon her soft, wet skin and guided himself for a kiss. She pulled herself away and smiled. “You’re pleased to see me I see.” She was referring to Geralt’s very obvious physical compliment he had for her.

“Get in here, let me take care of your wounds.” She stood up and grabbed Geralts hand, slightly tugging him towards her. He stepped in within the bath, up to midway of thighs, it was an oversized bath for two almost. Closing on each other’s embrace, the held each other as they locked lips. Geralts hands moving around, from her waist to her rear, following the curve of her back.

She bit her lip. “Down tiger.” She wiggled herself behind him and gently laid her arms onto his broad shoulders, she scanned his body. “You need to be more careful.” She then placed a kiss onto his neck. Geralt slightly groaned.

“It’s my job, I-“

“Sh.” She grasped his lips with her soft hands. “No more work talk, you owe for waking me up so early this morn.” Geralt let a soft sigh, which formed into a small smile.

“Witcher’s don’t work for free.”

“Aye, they don’t.” She smugly said, flipping her wet ((-Your Hair Colour-)) hair to the side and raising her chin. She reaffirmed herself in front of him, hands still on his shoulders, she pushed her body towards him, hooping her arms around his neck. His fingers, slip away from her waist onto her tender stomach. She simply stood there in his warmth, allowing him full reign. Geralt wasted no time, he pushed his hands upwards towards her breasts, his two fore fingers pinching and pulling the nipple. She moaned, mouth slightly ajar.

In that moment Geralt took his chance to kiss her once more, passionately moving himself even closer and pulling her further in. He bit her lip as she continued to feel Geralt touch. He become rougher, pulling ever so slightly harder and moving away from her cute face to ravage her neck. Passion took over as he grabbed the full breast. Placing his other free hand onto her rear, he squeezed harshly, forcing her to let out a quickly yelp.

She pulled slightly away and placed a finger onto his lips, “careful now, don’t ruin your appetite for tonight.”


End file.
